


The Replicated Man

by TaraTargaryen



Series: The Nuclear Option [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fate, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Love, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTargaryen/pseuds/TaraTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse and Adeline are back in Goodneighbour. Danse makes friends with MacCready and Adeline has a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replicated Man

**Author's Note:**

> Memory Interrupted takes place well after Love and Liberty Reprimed if you haven't read it. Roughly after Defend the Castle. Danse and Adeline have almost settled into a comfortable relationship for now.
> 
> So I woke up this morning and realized exactly how tired I was last night when I edited this and posted it. Grammatical errors fixed, plot holes sewn up and inconsistent details switched out.

Their late departure from The Castle saw them reach Goodneighbour at dusk, putting Danse in a bad mood off the bat. He kept the heavy scowl on his face, lest anyone notice how uncomfortable he felt. Last time they'd been here because they needed to be. Adeline was chasing a lead on getting into the Institute, and he had found out the truth about Adeline and her history. He watched her, so at ease and friendly with the locals. "Will you be alright here? He asked her anxiously. "I need to stop in and see Doctor Amari." 

"We can head over there in a few minutes, if you like." Her grey eyes were so clear and understanding it made him desperate. He had questions for the doctor, things he needed to say that he couldn't in front of Adeline. At least not now, while they threatened to overwhelm him. 

"I actually want to have a quick word with her alone, if you don't mind. It's about..." He trailed off, caressing her cheek softly, hoping she would understand.  

"Say no more." She gave him a full, sweet smile and returned to her business with K-L-E-O. Danse trailed off past the Third Rail and headed for the Memory Den. Irma was snoozing gently on her settee, and the doctor was escorting a client to the door.  

"Paladin Danse," she greeted him pleasantly, closing the door behind her. "To what do I owe the honor?" 

Danse took a breath. "I... recently found out that I am, in fact, a synth." 

Doctor Amari nodded gravely. "That must have come as a great shock to you."  

"You have no idea. I thought that since you -" 

"If it had been me who performed the surgery, Danse, I would have recognized you the minute you first stepped in here. As it is, I have never seen your face before."  

Danse felt his face fall. "Right." _More loose ends._ "Are there many are other doctors who do what you do?" 

"I don't know of too many others, but I doubt people who had my skills would be touting their knowledge all over the Commonwealth." Amari's face was wry. "Although it might not necessarily have been in the Commonwealth. I know of a Doctor Horace Pinkerton who used to live in the sunken bow of Rivet City; who could achieve results similar to mine. When Victoria Watts lead the Washington chapter of the Railroad from Rivet City, she sent synths to him. Doctor Pinkerton might have been a bitter old man wrapped up in his past but he was foolishly proud of his own abilities. Of course, both Victoria and Pinkerton have been dead for at least six years or I wouldn't have said anything." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Doctor Horace Pinkerton? The ex-head of the Rivet City council?" Danse was agape. "I thought he was just a myth." 

"Like the Lone Wanderer, or Courier Six? Many legends are based on truth, Danse, and real people. Already the rumors of the Sole Survivor, a two hundred year old relic and a Vault Dweller to boot, are spreading across the Wasteland." Amari chuckled.  

"I never thought of it that way," Danse replied truthfully. "What about recovering my memories from... before. Is there any way to do that?"  

The doctor was already shaking her head. "That is the price you pay when you choose to have the surgery. Your brain works like a computer. Initially, the memories are still there in your 'deleted' files. But after a time, all your new memories wipe over the old ones, and they are gone for good. Irretrievable. The Institute has done terrible things, Danse. To them, synths are tools. Machines made to serve mankind and hold up the pillars of society when our race is finally gone. Why would you even want those memories back?" 

"Because I never in my life expected this to happen to me." He told her bitterly. "I don’t know if I can accept this reality." 

"Why not?" Amari asked passively.  

"It isn't..." _It's not fair,_ he wanted to say. _To live, so close to being human, but never close enough._ "It isn't right. For me to deceive so many people."  

"Unless you plan on putting a bullet between your ears, and as a doctor I do not recommend that, you're going to have to learn to cope. Find things you love to do, things that make you feel human, focus on those. It's a good place to start. Now I would love to sit here and pick your brain, literally, but I have a client booked for surgery arriving in half an hour and if the Railroad finds out a member of the Brotherhood of Steel is here, I will be out of a job." 

"Ex-Brotherhood." Danse added gruffly.

Amari nodded swiftly. "They let you live. Perhaps they thought that was punishment enough. Regardless, I'd prefer it if you weren't here to incite anxiety in my client. If you have any more questions in the future, you're welcome to make an appointment." 

"Thank you, Doctor." She nodded, her dark eyes sympathetic, and Danse headed for the door. 

 

In the Third Rail, Adeline was sitting with MacCready and Hancock, her face animated with excitement. She was nodding enthusiastically, and for a moment he stood back and watched. She caught his eye and motioned him over, and he responded begrudgingly. 

"So Duncan is completely fine? That's incredible, MacCready. I can't believe the cure worked, I am so happy for you," she was telling the mercenary. "You should have stayed longer in D.C. You're his only family." 

"Haven't I messed up the kid's life enough?" MacCready chuckled. "I feel sorry for him, having me as a parent. I love the boy, but he's got a good life where he is. I know better than to take that away from him. The ranchers who took him in are good people. Anyway, I'm glad to see the tin can finally took a hint." MacCready grinned over at Danse. He stiffened, a sharp retort on the end of his tongue. 

"You and me both," Adeline placed a firm hand on his forearm and gave it a warning squeeze. "I was getting a bit desperate, there. Nothing as awful as being on the wrong end of unreciprocated affection." She smiled sideways up at him. "What about you, Hancock? How's Fahrenheit?"  

Hancock waved her away. His black eyes betrayed no emotion, but all ghoul's eyes were soulless to Danse. "She's still stinging that you didn't give her the opportunity to show Bobbi No-Nose what for," the ghoul's crinkly, dry voice set Danse's teeth on edge. "Won't shut up about it."

Adeline shrugged. "I was closer at the time. Seemed the easiest way out of the whole nasty job." 

Whitechapel Charlie floated over from behind the bar. "You lot ordering tonight or are you just taking up my best lounge?" He drawled.  

"Whiskey," MacCready half-raised a hand. 

"Make it two," Adeline relaxed in her seat. 

"Three," Danse grimaced. 

"I'm alright here, Charlie." Hancock raised his glass.  

Adeline glanced over at the stage, searching for Magnolia. 

 

"Oh yeah, Magnolia asked me to ask you if you'd cover for her again tonight." MacCready smacked his forehead like he'd just remembered. 

"Again?" Adeline snorted. "Who is it this time?" She asked wryly.  

MacCready shrugged. "I have no idea. A traveler from The Pitt, I think she said. You know what she's like." MacCready wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How did she know I was coming?" 

MacCready shrugged. "Woman knows everything. I walked back in here, still dusty from the road and she told me she always knew the cure would work, and that I should write and let you know." 

"Of course she did," Adeline shook her head. "I wouldn't mind playing house while Mags is out, actually." she added, laughing. "I could do with some fun." She looked up at Danse. "Do you mind staying the night in Goodneighbour?" 

He looked down into her pleading eyes. _How can I say_ _no_ _to that face?_ She was setting a dangerous precedent.  

"Just the one." He replied firmly. 

A cheeky smile spread slowly across her face. "You won't regret this, love." To his surprise, Adeline planted a light kiss on his lips and dashed off to Magnolia's dressing room. 

"I'm glad you took my advice." MacCready remarked, watching Adeline go. 

"It had nothing to do with your advice, I assure you." Danse replied haughtily. _The nerve of him!_

"Ah, I see. You were just going to keep resisting until she gave up and found someone else to curl up with at night, were you?" Hancock bristled at Danse, his mangled face twisting as he finally spoke up. 

"Hancock," MacCready warned. "Don't start." 

"I let our relationship progress naturally. We both have our own pasts to deal with." Danse replied scathingly.  

"And are you her _sixty-minute man_? Does she call you _Lovin' Dan?_ " The ghoul sneered up at him. Danse curled his hand into a fist, feeling slightly repulsed.  

"Give it a rest John." MacCready muttered.  

"I bet she does. Does she make you wear the suit, tin can? Y _es, Paladin. No, Paladin. I've been a naughty girl, Paladin!_ I've made friends with ghouls and synths and -" 

 

Danse raised his fist. "I said that's enough." Red-hot rage shot down his chest, followed by regret. Not that he'd hit the ghoul, but that the ghoul would probably run off and tell Adeline if he did. He was loathe to disappoint her. But the whole ordeal stung like Hell, even if no-one but Adeline knew he was a synth. Hancock glared up at him, daring him to throw a punch. Danse saw the misery in its eyes. Misery he'd felt recently. When he'd thought that she would turn away from him, that she couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- love a synthetic man. 

"I warned you." MacCready scowled. "You're supposed to be her friend. Don't goad the man she loves, Hancock. It will only end in tears for you." 

Danse wrinkled his nose. "The _ghoul_ propositioned Adeline?" 

Hancock growled at him. "Stop calling me that. And no. I never _propositioned_ your girl, Danse. She let me run with her for a bit. We hit it off, I thought there was something there that wasn't. End of story; the tin can gets the girl and the ghoul's all alone." He spat the last part bitterly. 

Hancock stalked off. MacCready stared after him. "He's really in love with her." Danse remarked, uncomfortable.  

"Adeline... Has that effect on people." MacCready grinned briefly. 

"On you?" 

"I thought so, once. I... Ended up running my mouth about my wife. It was probably the right thing to do. Adeline could hardly wait to get back to you, and I was just missing Lucy. Nights out here are cold and lonely. I'm sure she knew how I felt, she kept deflecting me, avoiding the question. But like I said, it was the right thing to do. I would have hated myself, the morning after. Guys like me don't need more than the recommended dose of self-loathing."  

 

Getting more than a sentence out of MacCready surprised Danse. "Thank you." 

"What?" 

"For taking care of her. I know she paid you, but you kept her alive. You took a shot for her, she told me. I... If anything had happened to her, I wouldn't be alive right now. I am in your debt for that." Danse took a breath.  

MacCready laughed. "That looked like it hurt." 

"It did." Danse admitted shortly.  

MacCready hooted with laughter, and sobered up suddenly. "I gave her back the caps." 

 Danse wondered if he'd heard the mercenary correctly. "Excuse me?" 

"I said, I gave her back the money. After what she did for me... For my son." MacCready took off his cap and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll never be able to repay her for that. Not if I live a hundred years."  

"Adeline has that effect on people." Danse responded dryly. MacCready snorted. Magnolia appeared on stage, and began crooning into the microphone, drawing MacCready's gaze. 

"Look, I know you probably already know this, but the boss isn't as tough as she looks. She cares, deeply. She never half-asses anything. She's loyal to a fault, and it will get her killed one day. I care about her, I care about what happens to her." MacCready's face was serious, his blue eyes thoughtful. "You get one shot with the boss, Danse. If you break her heart, half of the wasteland will be out for your blood."  

 _They already are,_ Danse thought. "And I assume you'll be first in line?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"You'd better believe it." MacCready sat back, taking a swig from his whiskey.  

 

"It won't come to that." Danse told him. "I will defend her with my last breath." 

"Well I hope it doesn't come to that." MacCready chuckled. "The boss rather likes you alive." They shared a quiet laugh, and Danse finally felt at ease with the mercenary. He sat back, taking in the music.  

 _"I don't need another casual lover, walking out the door in the morning light..."_  

Whitechapel Charlie brought them another round. "Where did she get off too, anyway?" Danse scanned the pub.  

 _"I want a man, who can stand on his own..."_  

MacCready looked confused. "She said she was covering." 

 _"Without looking for another lover every night..."_  

"But Magnolia is right there," Danse looked up. 

 _"If you got style, and you know how to please, and a smile that makes me weak in the knees..."_  

MacCready squinted in the singer's direction. "Nope... That's the boss," he offered. 

 _"If you're a guy who's gentle and tough..."_  

Danse's jaw dropped. The singer kicked out an impossibly long leg in a high-heeled shoe. Her ample breasts strained against the fabric of the glittering red dress. Smoky haze obscured his vision, until he zeroed in on the faint scar cutting down the left of her chin. _"You_ _might be_ _the man... Who's man enough."_ Dove grey eyes landed on his from across  the room, and he was almost undone with one slow, seductive wink. 

 

Danse swallowed. "This occurs often?" 

MacCready snorted. "Nah. Magnolia always says her one true love is the stage. Occasionally she has well-dressed, attractive _friends_ come to visit, though. Half our regulars can't tell the difference between Mags and Adeline when she puts the wig on unless they're up close, and between you and me, the boss kills it up there, and she loves it." 

Adeline blew a kiss in their direction. Danse shifted in his seat, fighting with himself. "I can see that." He replied through his teeth. 

"Come on, don't be mad. She told me she used to sing like that, on stage, back before the war, while she was studying. It explains a lot about her, when you think about it."  

 _Right, the_ _way people are irresistibly drawn to her, the way she could have a room full of people wrapped around her finger with a few words._ "I'm not mad. I'm... Surprised, to be honest." _Aroused._ "She looks incredible up there."  

"Makes me feel bad for Hancock, really." MacCready grinned. "You're a lucky man, Danse."  

"I can't argue with that."  

MacCready raised his glass, and Danse mirrored the motion. Adeline breezed through Magnolia's set, while Danse watched and listened with completely different eyes and ears. His lover was a beautiful, capable, sensible, deadly woman, as far as he knew. She was also charming, incredibly feminine and devastatingly seductive, apparently. Danse smirked at the googly-eyed bar patrons that were unable to keep their eyes off her, and let himself feel smug. 

 

After her set, Charlie shooed the stragglers out, and MacCready went to his room. Magnolia strolled into her dressing room in the early hours of the morning wearing a smile and dispensing big, airy kisses on Adeline's cheek, and they sat down at the table together removing their makeup.

Danse waited for Adeline to change, relaxing back on the plush couch.

"I'm so glad to see you, doll. My little friend and I had a wonderful evening." Magnolia breezed in with her usual confident, mysterious air, chuckling delightedly.

"Hmm, seeing this one again?" Adeline looked over her shoulder, still wiping her face.

"Of course not, I could never do that, and you know why. But it was nice to have the night off. Did you enjoy yourself on the stage tonight?" She smiled like the cat who got the cream.

"I always do," Adeline grinned back. "They were a wonderful crowd tonight. I can't stay long, Danse and I are heading out first thing in the morning so we'd better head off. It was nice to catch you first though." She added cheerily.

"It certainly was. Safe travels, my dear. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She waved them off, winking at Danse. He offered Adeline his arm and they headed for the Hotel Rexford.

"I heard about your little spat with Mayor Hancock." She announced accusingly. 

Danse scowled. "The ghoul was mouthing off. Insinuating that I abuse my position as your commanding officer to maintain our relationship, in front of the whole bar." 

She unzipped up her flight suit and stepped into the shower as he explained exactly what Hancock had said that so annoyed him. 

"So? I know you would never do that. We're happy, aren't we?" Adeline stood in front of him, very naked, attempting to dry her hair with a damp towel.

Danse kissed her soggy head. "We are very happy." He replied. Adeline leaned into him. 

"Don't let them get to you, love." She sighed. Danse undressed and sat on the bed, ignoring the protesting from the springs of the old mattress, admiring the view.

"Why did it bother you so much?" Adeline nestled herself at his feet with her head on his thigh, dove grey eyes looking up at him affectionately.  

Danse rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. All of these feelings are new and confusing." He growled. Adeline kissed the inside of his knee.  

"He had a point. You are my _Lovin' Dan_." He felt her lips turn up in a smile against his skin. Her soft fingertips caressed his inner thigh, and Danse watched her breasts heave with a lusty sigh and felt the stirring of his own desire. "And you are a sixty minute man." She smirked, mischief in her eyes, glancing at his rising girth.

"What are you planning?" He asked, reaching down to cup her chin.  

"Just teaching you some things." She shrugged, and took his balls in the soft palm of her hand. 

"Then I'm eager for the lesson." He grinned down at her, watching her tongue snake along his manhood. "Adeline," he groaned.  

"Shhh," she soothed, placing a palm on his chest, pushing him backwards.  

 

She took his head gently in her mouth, fist closing around his shaft, and Danse felt himself stiffen to his full size. Her hands fondled his balls expertly while her tongue flicked and caressed his swollen cock. He tangled his fingers in her hair, fighting to restrain himself. Adeline sucked and tugged with her tongue, and the motion combined with the building pressure in his groin made him groan in euphoria. He was desperate to be inside her but the dove grey eyes gazing lustily up at him told him not to move. His breathing hitched and his heart rate increased until all he could hear was the blood pounding in his head. All he could feel was Adeline's mouth on him, licking, sucking, pulling with her tongue, and it suited him fine. Steadily she increased speed and rhythm, until the pressure pushed him over the edge and he released his load into her mouth. Adeline took a breath, and Danse watched his semen spill down her chin, only to be wiped up with a fist and licked off her knuckles.  

"What... Was that?" Danse struggled to find the words. 

"Me loving you," she gave him a silly grin, stretching her legs as she stood up. 

He scooped Adeline up and snuggled against the perfect pillows of her breasts, tucking stray copper hairs away from her face. "Making love with your mouth?" He replied in disbelief.  

Adeline laughed. "It's called a _blowjob_."  

"Right." Danse looked down at his softening member. He'd learned the word from Cutler, and heard it from Proctor Teagan, and even Arthur, and never cared to ask for details. _There is so much I don't know._ "Is there an equivalent for you?" He imagined her sitting on his face while he tasted her, bringing her to climax.  

"Of course." Adeline yawned, tracing the Brotherhood tattoo on his forearm absently. "A lesson for another time." 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself. I just love Magnolia so much.


End file.
